


don't go where i can't follow

by cassvandervoort



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassvandervoort/pseuds/cassvandervoort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clarke is captured by Commander Lexa and her tribe, Bellamy will travel to the ends of the earth to bring her back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't go where i can't follow

Bellamy's POV

* * *

 

Bellamy knew that letting her go to the Grounder’s village alone was a bad idea. Even if it was just to thank them for their help, the young man didn’t believe that it was enough of a reason for Clarke to travel by herself. He had wanted someone to follow her, to make sure that she got back safely. That’s what they would have done before the rest of the Ark’s citizens came down. But they just let her go off alone, without any backup.

It was only supposed to be a meeting between her and their leader. Lexa.  Even thinking of that name now made Bellamy’s blood boil. He wanted to strangle her, to watch the life drain out of the Grounder leader's eyes as she lay dying in his hands.

Because, they lied. They had kept the truce to get their people, as well as what was left of the 100, out of Mount Weather. They had kept it that long.

But now it was broken.

Clarke was still there.

It had been three days and still no one had made any effort to try and get to her. He partially blamed himself. He had gone crazy when all of them realized that she had been captured, throwing things and screaming, only calming down when Octavia came running in with Lincoln, talking to him soothingly while her boyfriend held him back. Kane and the rest of the makeshift council didn’t want to lose anyone else, even if it meant that losing Clarke would be the ultimate outcome of their ignorance. It was times like these that Bellamy wished that Finn was still alive, because he would be thinking the same thing he was. He would be begging Clarke’s mother – who was just as freaked out about the face that her daughter was captured – to let him (and whoever else wanted to come) go out and rescue Clarke.

But then again, they all knew how well that went last time.

Finn. Clarke hadn’t been the same since the night that Raven gave her that makeshift knife, ending Finn’s life for peace. Bellamy had been doing everything in his power to try and make sure that she was back to how she used to be, that she wasn’t eating herself alive on the inside of doing it, but it was no use. Clarke wasn’t the same without him.

But it didn’t matter now, because the Grounders hadn’t kept their promise to them. They had taken Clarke.

And he was going to get her back.

* * *

 

Bellamy began packing a bag, shoving things that he would need for the journey to the Grounder village. He didn’t know how long it would take to be there, but if all worked out, it wouldn’t be more than a couple days.  He hadn’t told anyone that he was going, and like Clarke and him had done to go find Finn, he was leaving secretly, so that no one could stop him.

“Bellamy?” A familiar voice came out of nowhere, and he whipped around, staring at Monty Green. It looked a lot better than he had when they found him in Mount Weather, strapped to a table, tubes and wires poking out of all different parts of his body. Clarke had explained to Bellamy why they had done it, but he chose to ignore it. He had enough images in his head that he would never be able to get out. He didn't need another.

It was a relief that he was even able to hear that voice, and while Bellamy didn't want to have a talk with anyone, he didn't stop him from stepping toward him closer. His hands were raised in peace, noticing Bellamy's body language. Sighing, he relaxed a little and placed the bag down, which had been pressed against his chest in a matter of defense. “Monty.” He said, as if that was an explanation for the questioning look that he was getting from him.

“Are you going after Clarke?” He asked, just as Jasper came into view, peaking over his best friend’s shoulder. They had been inseparable since they came back, and Bellamy couldn't help but think that something happened between them while they were at Mount Weather. He didn't think to ask, however, because most of them didn't like to talk about their time up there. Even Miller, who was Bellamy's best friend down here. Besides Clarke.

Clarke. Her name rung in the young man's ears, and he looked back at Monty, realizing he had spaced out after his question.

Bellamy hesitated. He really hadn’t planned on telling anyone about his adventure to rescue Clarke, but now that he was caught, he wasn’t quite sure what to do. Swallowing tightly, he nodded, looking between the faces of both the younger guys. “Someone needs t-“

“I’m coming with you.” Monty said, walking forward and beginning to pack a bag. He grabbed a blanket, rolling it up. It went without saying that Jasper did the same, following his friend and beginning to pack up supplies.

“Wait, no.” Bellamy frowned, shaking his head, his hand sticking out to try and stop them. However, it wasn't enough, and they continue to do as they were doing before. “You guys just got back. I need you safe. Clarke does too. She would never be able to live with herself if something happened to you while you were trying to save her.” Bellamy thought back to Finn, and how Clarke hadn't been herself for the weeks after his passing. How would she feel is she knew that her friends were coming after her? Probably following her to their deaths?

The due both stopped and looked at Bellamy like he was an idiot. In reality, he was sure that he was. Clarke would go to the ends of the Earth to try and get her friends back and safe. She did, trying to get them out of Mount Weather.

Sighing again, Bellamy muttered a curse under his breath and shook his head. “We leave tonight.” He said, grudgingly, moving past them, leaving them to finish making their packs as he headed to his tent. He needed rest, if he was going to be able to travel to the Grounder’s camp.

* * *

 

Jasper’s head poked into Bellamy’s tent just as he was zipping up his jacket, packing up a blanket, and shoving it into his backpack. Looking up at the lanky boy in the doorway, he nodded in understanding, knowing that Monty and him were outside and ready to go.

Swallowing tightly, he moved out of the tent, It was dark, very late in the evening, with only the light of a few fires scattered across the camp to give them light. Which was good. They wouldn't be able to be seen.

It was then that the "they" that Bellamy was talking about had gained a member. Looking at the group in front of him, he realized it wasn't only Jasper and Monty, but Raven as well.

The young woman had been distant since Finn’s death, which was to be expected. He didn’t know what he would have done if he lost Octavia for good. She was his only true family, and Finn was Raven’s. While he didn't blame her for being upset, heartbroken, he didn't believe that she should have blamed it all on Clarke. It had had to be done, and Bellamy believed that, deep down, Raven knew that. But rather than blame the Grounders, or herself, or anyone else, she blamed Clarke. The only person that, in that moment, had known what to do to save their people.

He frowned at the girl, at the pack on her shoulder, and eyed her skeptically. “You’re coming with us?” He asked, his voice uneasy. Clarke was not Raven’s favorite person as of late, and he couldn’t help but think about a couple weeks earlier, when she punched her in the face, calling her a murderer.

“Finn would want me to.” She said simply, her voice tight, as if the explanation physically hurt her. In a way, Bellamy thought, it probably did. Raven didn't like to go back on her word, and she knew that Finn loved Clarke. She knew that if this was the other way around, Clarke would go to save her despite her prejudice towards her. That's just how Clarke was.

Bellamy cursed himself in his head. He needed to stop thinking about Clarke. It was only going to make the pain he was feeling worse.

He didn’t argue with Raven. Who was dumb enough to argue with Raven Reyes? The only one that he could think of was Wick, and he had come into contact with her knee in soft places more than a couple of times.

After making sure the group of them were all set, he led himself, Monty, Jasper and Raven to the area in Camp Jaha’s fence that was a little less covered than the rest. Raven, the genius that she is, made sure that the fence wasn’t hot, and they slipped through the barbed wire easily, as if no one was out to stop them.

Maybe they weren’t. Maybe they didn’t care.

Maybe Abby Griffin was just letting them go, to save her daughter. 

Making their way to the forest, Bellamy held tight to the straps of his backpack. His eyes stayed stonily on the blackness before them, where he knew that Clarke was waiting for him. He was going to find her. There wasn't a chance in hell that he was going to let anything happen to her every again. Not after this.

 _You told me once that you couldn’t lose me. That you couldn't lose anyone else. Well, neither can I._ He thought, sending the thoughts to Clarke. He knew that she couldn’t hear him, but it was good enough for him to pretend to think so **.** _I can’t lose you either._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfiction, so I hope y'all like it! Any comments/advice is greatly appreciated!


End file.
